A Bubble Bath For Two
by BTRlover17
Summary: Kendall and Logan take a bubble bath.


**A Bubble Bath For Two **

**Pairing: Kendall and Logan **

**Summary: Kendall and Logan share a bubble bath**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise, even though I would love to. I only own my own ideas. **

**This is a little late Christmas present for Panda-Boo16 who is one of the best friends I've ever had. You should definitely go check out her work. **

Logan whistled to himself as he turned the taps on. His muscles protested as he leant over to grab the bottle of lavender scented bubble bath that sat on the other edge of the tub. Pouring the light coloured liquid into the slowly filling tub, Logan watched as bubbles began to form, covering the once clear water.

As the tub continued to fill, Logan began to strip down. He winced as he lifted his shirt over his head, the muscles in his shoulder protesting. Dropping his shirt to the floor, Logan looked over his now half naked body in the mirror. He let his eyes travel over his pale skin, taking in the slightly defined muscles that tensed as the cool air ghosted over them.

Logan turned to look at his shoulder in the mirror, wincing as he took in the purple bruise flourishing across his pale skin. He had warned Carlos to not be so rough during their last game of lobby hockey but then once again, the Latino didn't listen to him. Half an hour into their game, Carlos had shoved Logan into the wall, taking no notice of how the smart boy let out a cry of pain.

Kendall on the other hand had noticed his boyfriend's pain. He had been quick to drop his stick, rushing over to where Logan stood. James and Carlos had stood there, dumbfounded as Kendall pulled Logan's jersey over his head, fingers moving gently over the smart boy's shoulder. When Logan had winced at Kendall's touch, the blonde had turned to glare at Carlos, the tan boy suddenly sheepish.

The rest of the game had been slow, Carlos keeping a safe distance from Logan and Kendall. When they called time on the game, Carlos and James had been quick to dash off to the pool, leaving Kendall and Logan to gather their equipment and head back to the apartment. When Logan's shoulder made him wince and drop the sticks, Kendall quickly gathered them in his already overflowing hands, ushering Logan into the elevator.

That had been half an hour ago and after helping Kendall put their hockey sticks away, Logan declared that he was going to take a bath in an attempt to alleviate the pain in his shoulder.

Logan turned off the hot water, turning the tap to allow the cold water to flow into the bath. Swirling his hands through the bubbles, Logan quickly checked the water temperature before stepping away from the bath. Reaching down, Logan made quick work of his belt, throwing the leather to the floor. He paused to turn off the tap before returning to the task at hand.

Popping the button of his jeans, Logan didn't bother pulling the zipper down before he curled his fingers around the waistband of both his boxers and jeans. Pushing the material down his legs, Logan kicked the pile to the side when they thudded on the bathroom floor.

Stepping into the bath, Logan shivered as the warm water clashed against his cool skin. Settling himself into the tub, Logan winced as his sore shoulder came in contact with the cool tile of the bath. Gingerly laying back in the bath, Logan let the warm water lap at his skin, the tension falling from his body.

That was until he heard a knock at the door.

"I'm in the bath." Logan called, not wanting James or Carlos to come barging in.

"I know," Kendall's voice replied before the blonde's head popped around the door.

Logan moved instinctively to cover himself, ignoring Kendall's laughter. He frowned up at Kendall when the taller boy closed the toilet lid before sitting down. Logan drew his knees to his chest, watching as Kendall's eyes travelled over him.

"What do you want?" Logan demanded.

Guilt ran through Logan's body as Kendall's smile fell, feeling bad for sounding snappy. All he had wanted to do was take a bath in peace but yet again like most time Logan wanted to be left in peace there was someone there to pester him.

"I just wanted to see how your shoulder was." Kendall replied, voice dejected, eyes boring holes into his shoes.

Logan sighed, lowering his knees and scooting closer to the taller boy. Placing a wet hand on Kendall's knee, Logan smiled up lovingly at the blonde.

"I'm sorry baby; I just wanted to take a bath in peace." Logan replied.

"I'll leave you in peace then." Kendall said, standing.

"No you don't have to go." Logan said quickly reaching out to wrap his fingers around Kendall's wrist. The movement jolted his shoulder causing the smart boy to let out small cry of pain.

Before Logan knew it, Kendall was knelt by his side, green yes travelling over the bruised skin of Logan's shoulder. The blonde gently prodded at the skin, apologising everytime Logan winced. It was obvious to Logan that Kendall had no idea what he was looking for with his prodding because his fingers promptly dropped from his skin. Logan shivered as he felt Kendall's lips graze his shoulder, the kiss gentle and loving.

"Okay now?" Kendall asked, still kneeling beside the bath.

"Much" Logan replied cupping Kendall's cheek.

He had forgotten that his hand was wet, chuckling as Kendall pushed it away. Logan smiled at his boyfriend as he watched small rivulets of water run down the blonde's cheek, disappearing into Kendall's dimples. Drying his hand as best he could without a towel, Logan placed a finger under Kendall's chin, pulling the taller boy's face closer.

Kendall quickly got the idea, leaning closer until his and Logan's breaths mixed. Kendall made the first move, closing the small gap and sealing their lips together. Logan's eyes fluttered shut as soon as Kendall's lips made contact with his, scooting closer to the side of the bath as Kendall cupped his cheek. The kiss was nothing big, just a gentle, simple pressing together of lips but it managed to send fireworks through both boys' bodies. When they pulled back, both boys' had soft, almost goofy smiles spread across their faces.

Logan mewled softly as Kendall gently massaged the area around his shoulder, whining when the blonde dropped his hand. Logan looked up at Kendall with wide eyes when Kendall moved away from the bath. His eyes widened even more as he watched Kendall begin to strip off his clothes.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked.

"I'm getting in the bath." Kendall replied, throwing his shirt and undershirt onto the pile of Logan's clothes.

"I can see that," Logan replied, drawing his knees to his chest, "But why?"

"You seem tense, I was gonna give you a massage but if you don't want one," Kendall said, pausing as he opened his button.

"I never said that." Logan replied quickly, smiling as Kendall continued to strip himself of his jeans.

When the blonde had finished stripping, Logan scooted forward in the bath, making room for Kendall to sit behind him. As soon as Kendall was seated behind him, Logan leaned down against Kendall's chest, sighing contentedly as Kendall wrapped his arms around his waist. The blonde pressed a kiss to the side of Logan's neck, smiling against the soft skin.

"Sit forward." Kendall said suddenly, making Logan jump slightly.

Doing as his boyfriend requested, Logan sat forward, jumping slightly when he felt Kendall's hands slide up his back. The smart boy tensed when he felt Kendall's fingers brush over his bruised shoulder but he quickly relaxed when the blonde's fingers pressed gently against his skin. It was obvious Kendall was being careful of Logan's shoulder and that made Logan love Kendall even more than he already did.

Logan moaned low in his throat when Kendall's finger began to knead at his shoulders, the smart boy's head dropping down to his chest. Kendall chuckled when Logan moaned again, watching as the pale boy's back arched at his touch. As he felt the smaller teen's muscles relax under his touch, Kendall slowed his movements. When he deemed Logan relaxed enough, Kendall wrapped his arms lightly around Logan's waist, pulling him back against his chest.

Logan let out a gasp as he felt Kendall's chest collide with his back. He felt a blush dust his cheeks as Kendall's fingers dance over his stomach, tracing each defined line of Logan's abs. Leaning his head back against Kendall's shoulder, Logan placed a light kiss to the blonde's jaw line. The tall boy's finger faltered for a moment before he continued, using his free hand to angle Logan's face towards his.

Logan's eyes fluttered shut as Kendall's lips pressed gently against his own. The blonde's hand cupped Logan's cheek as their lips moved together. Logan moaned lowly as Kendall's tongue swiped across his bottom lip, eagerly granting his boyfriend access. As Kendall's tongue plunged into his mouth, Logan felt Kendall's fingers dip lower, tracing his happy trail.

"K...K...Kendall." Logan moaned, breaking the kiss.

The blonde shushed Logan, pressing kisses along Logan's jaw as his fingers teased lower under the water. The smart boy moaned as Kendall's fingers danced over his hardening dick. Logan gasped out Kendall's name when the blonde's fingers wrapped loosely around his cock, hips pushing against Kendall. The smart boy's eyes fluttered shut when he felt Kendall's own erection pressing against the small of his back.

"Kendall, oh please, Kendall." Logan moaned, hips rolling up into Kendall's touch.

"Please what Logie?" Kendall teased, tongue rolling along the shell of the brunette's ear.

"I need you." Logan moaned as Kendall stroked him slowly under the water.

"You've got me." Kendall replied, fingers dancing over the head of Logan's cock.

"I need you inside me." Logan moaned, back arching, hips bucking backwards.

He moaned, louder than before as he pushed back against Kendall's, the blonde's erection rubbing against his back. Logan repeated the action when he heard Kendall moan in his ear, the friction driving the taller teen crazy.

"Get out." Kendall gritted out, his fingers dropping from Logan's cock.

The pale boy let out a whine as Kendall's fingers disappeared. When Logan didn't jump out of the bath immediately, Kendall leant forward again.

"If you want me to fuck you, then get out of the bath." Kendall whispered huskily against Logan's ear.

Logan was quick to hoist himself out of the bath, ignoring the twinge of pain in his shoulder. He shivered, hands slipping on the pile when he felt Kendall's fingers trace the curve of his ass. As soon as his feet touched the bathroom floor, Logan grabbed the nearest towel and began to dry himself as best he could. His movements halted as he watched Kendall rise from the bath, the blonde's body glistening.

Stepping to the side, Logan watched as Kendall stepped out of the bath, mesmerised by the pre cum that glistened at the head of Kendall's dick. The smart boy watched as Kendall quickly towel dried himself, shivering when Kendall stepped closer to him. The blonde was quick to pin Logan against the counter, sealing their lips together. Kendall wasted no time in pushing his tongue past Logan's lips, mapping each of the brunette's sensitive spots.

Logan moaned and writhed, body trapped between Kendall's body and the counter. His hips rolled up instinctively against Kendall's when he felt the tall boy's cock brush against his own. Kendall let out a moan of his own as Logan's hand gripped his hip tightly, pressing their hips together. Their hips grinded against each others as their kiss grew sloppy.

Kendall was the first to break away, his lips travelling quickly to attach themselves onto Logan's neck. The smart boy moaned back arching as Kendall's teeth grazed his pulse point, leaving a mark in his wake.

"Fuck Kendall please, I need you." Logan moaned, fingers digging into the skin of Kendall's hips.

Pulling away from Logan's neck, Kendall gripped Logan's hips tightly. He heard Logan gasp as he quickly spun him round, pushing him harshly against the counter. Kendall wrapped his fingers around Logan's cock, stroking tortuously slow as he placed sloppy kisses along Logan's shoulder. The smart boy's head dropped to his chest as Kendall began to kiss down his spine, hands never ceasing on his cock.

Logan shivered as Kendall traced his tongue along the small of Logan's back to the curve of his ass, his hand dropping from around the brunette's cock. Running his fingers lightly over Logan's cheeks before gripping the soft skin in his hands. Logan moaned dropping his elbows to the counter as Kendall spread his cheeks, licking a broad stripe of Logan's hole.

"K...K...Kendall," Logan gasped as Kendall pushed his tongue past the tight ring of muscle.

The blonde hummed as he stretched the smart boy out, gripping the pale boy's hips tightly. Logan dropped his forehead to rest against the cool tile of the counter as Kendall's tongue pressed against his walls, stretching him for what was to come. When he deemed Logan relaxed enough, Kendall pulled away, quickly sliding two fingers into Logan's hole.

The smart boy moaned hips bucking as Kendall curled his fingers to brush against his prostate. The blonde smirked, pressing a kiss to Logan's cheeks as he continuously assaulted the smaller teen's sweet spot. Logan's moans escalated in volume as pleasure assaulted his lithe frame.

"Kendall, fuck please," Logan moaned, pushing his ass into Kendall's face.

Deeming his boyfriend more than ready, Kendall pulled his fingers free, standing up behind his lover. Spitting his hand, Kendall wiped the moisture along his cock, slicking himself up.

"Ready baby?" Kendall asked, pressing the head of his cock against Logan's hole teasingly.

"Just fuck me already." Logan gritted out.

Chuckling under his breath, Kendall gripped the smart boy's hips lightly as he began to push in. His eyes fluttered shut briefly as Logan's inside hugged his length. As soon as he was buried to the hilt, Kendall rested his forehead against Logan's shoulder, fighting every instinct that screamed at him to move. Giving his lover time to adjust, Kendall pressed kisses along Logan's shoulders, listening to the smart boy's shallow breaths.

"Move." Logan breathed, back arching as Kendall rolled his hips slowly.

Logan moaned, head tipping backwards as Kendall brought his hips back before slowly thrusting forward. The room was filled with both boys' simultaneous moans as the pace was set, slow and gentle.

"Kendall faster, please, I know you wanna." Logan coaxed, arching his back as Kendall thrust harder than before.

Logan let out a small scream as Kendall's cock pressed against his sweet spot, the blonde's breath tickling the back of his neck. Angling his hips to assault Logan's prostate with each thrust, Kendall white knuckled the smart boy's hips, pounding into him.

Harsh pants, heavy breaths and moans filled the room as Kendall snapped his hips forward repeatedly, fucking Logan into the counter. The smaller boy let out moans sounding suspiciously like Kendall's name everytime his prostate was hit. He could feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach, one hand dropping from the counter to snake around his aching length.

He whined when he felt Kendall slap his hand away, eyes clamping shut as Kendall's hand took over, stroking him in time to his thrusts.

"Kendall, I'm close." Logan moaned, back arching as one particularly hard thrust made him see stars.

"Just let go baby." Kendall whispered huskily in Logan's ear, twisting his wrist as he stroked Logan.

With a final hit to his prostate, Logan came with a cry. His hips bucked up into Kendall's fist as his seed spilled over the blonde's knuckles. Logan heard Kendall grunt in his ear as he pressed his hips against Logan's ass for one final time, his cum spilling into the boy's waiting body. Both boys' bucked against each other as the last waves of their orgasms washed over them.

Logan rested his head against the cool tile of the counter as he attempted to catch his breath, groaning lightly when Kendall plastered himself against his back. The blonde's harsh breaths brushed the shell of his ear, hot against his already overheated skin. When Kendall's weight got too much for him, Logan pushed himself off the counter, hoping Kendall got the hint to move.

Luckily Kendall got the hint, heaving his now weary body away from Logan's. Logan turned round and slumped against the counter, watching as Kendall dropped himself onto the closed toilet seat. Smiling down softly at his boyfriend, Logan reached for their discarded towel, wiping any remnants of cum that were splashed across his stomach.

Resting back against the counter, Logan watched as Kendall's eyes began to droop. Chuckling lightly under his breath, Logan made his way over to Kendall, gently wrapping his fingers around the blonde's wrist.

"Come on sleepy head." Logan chuckled, tugging Kendall in the direction of their bedroom.

Kendall smiled sleepily at his boyfriend, allowing the smart boy to push him onto the bed. Pulling the covers over Kendall, Logan slowly made his way over to his side of the bed, quickly moulding himself into Kendall's side. He smiled, eyes drooping when he felt Kendall press a kiss to his temple.

Throwing his arm over Kendall's stomach, Logan snuggled deeper into Kendall's embrace, allowing his weariness to overtake him.

**I really hope you all liked this. I apologise for the less than amazing smut but I've been trying to write this with several family members looking over my shoulder. Don't you just love nosy relatives at Christmas? Happy Holidays everyone. **


End file.
